


genji nacho cheesw one shot one kill

by Genjo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), nach
Genre: F/F, For Science!, M/M, genji fucks nnacho cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genjo/pseuds/Genjo
Summary: what happens apple thinking emoji





	

genji nacho cheese

 

 

\ \

 

]`

 

 

`

 

 

 

3

 

t

 

 

jegg

 

 

wee wee

 

 

babababa b ab ab a babab ab ab a bab ab b ab ab aba ba b ab 8baab baa bbaba ab abb bab bbaababababababbaabbabababa b b bab ab abbababbab ba b ab abab ababa baba baba baba baba bababa bababababa ba ba ba ba bab ba ba baba ab ababa b ba ba ba ba bab aba bba ba ba ba ba bababa a babab a baba bab abbab abab abbba b aba ba ba b bab bab abb b aba ba ba b ababababababababababababbababababababababababababababab b aba babba baabbaba ab babab baba bbabababab abbabaa a nab b abababababab ab bababbaba bababab aba baba babababa babab aabb ab babaababababab abab ababab bab bab abababab abbaabba babab ababababa ba a haba b bab ab ba ba b a b b bab bababa ab ba babababba bba bbaba bb abbabaa bab bbabab aba babab bbababa


End file.
